Deep In The Meadow Of Her Heart
by MellarkMania103
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, and Gale have been best friends for a long time. When Peeta and Katniss's love life just begins Gale gets reaped. What will happen if he gets home? Will their love power through all the differences that may keep them apart? Suzanne Collins wrote the Hunger Games, this is just my version with a twist.
1. Chapter 1: The Question

Hi there! This is my first story so don't judge! Please review it would mean the world to me!

I could never have made up these wonderful characters, its all Suzanne Collins, trust me!

Chapter One, The Question

I wake up to the sound of hissing in my ear, I roll over to the other side of the small bed Prim and I share to try and escape the sound. Only it follows me, I open my eyes and see two big green ones staring back at me, Buttercup. Stupid cat hates me. I jump over to the other side of the bed where Prim should be, but she isn't. She is in my mothers bed, like she usually is this time of year. I feel bad for Prim, it's her first year actually in the reaping. It's tomorrow, but I know to well that her mind is conjuring up all sorts of bloody scenarios for her. My mind is quite good at that. She is covered with three out of the four blankets we own, I have the last one. My mother must be up, she isn't with Prim. So I not so gently shove Buttercup off the bed, and tiptoe out of the room. I get into the kitchen and see my mother making some tea with the leaves that grow out front.

"Good morning mom"

"Katniss," she says as though she is in a bubble and might pop it if she uses to much enthusiasm.

"I am going to go hunting, be back in a little while,"

"Katniss, before you come back can you pick up some bread, I know you will be down there,"

"Sure, see you in a bit," and I leave. I go under the hole in the fence that is supposed to be electrified all the time, but never is, I still check though. I go to our spot to see if Gale is there today, he has been sick and said when he is feeling better he will come join me here. He's not. Gale is one of my best friends, Peeta is my other best friend. Gale and I have more in common, but Peeta and I, well, we just get each other. Gale's dad died in the same mine explosion mine did, and he lives in the seam like me. Peeta lives and works in his family bakery which is in town. Gale and him were friends since they were little then when school started Peeta and Gale sat with me at lunch since no one else would. And the three of us have been best friends ever since.

I get my usual haul of six squirrels, and four rabbits. I will give two of the rabbits and three of the squirrels to Gale and his family, since he is sick and can't hunt. Then I can trade the rest of the squirrels for some fresh bread with Peeta, and keep the other rabbits for myself. I remember that Peeta loves using fresh berries for his breads, so i get him as much as i can stuff into my pockets without crushing the tender berries. I drop off the game at Gale's house and his mother Hazel thanks me for doing it and said I really didn't have to, but I really did. I then go over to the bakery, and hope that Mrs. Mellark, Peeta's mom isn't running the counter today. I get lucky and it's Peeta's brothers Rye and Toby.

"Hey Katniss, hope you came in here to give us some of what you got today," says Rye. Rye is in the middle of the three, Toby is the oldest, and Peeta is the baby. They always make fun of him, but I try to stand up for him, telling them that he looks like one of their twins because he is so big. Not big, like he ate to many of his cakes, but big like he can throw a hundred pound sack of flour right over his blonde head.

"Always do Rye, where is Peeta?"

"He is icing a cake, you can go on back," says Toby, i think Toby is the nicer more calmer one out of Rye and him. Rye is more energetic. I walk back and see him, blonde curls in his eyes, he brushes them back with his hand that has flour all over it, leaving a big smudge on his forehead. He has an icing bag in one hand and is decorating one of the most beautiful cakes I have ever seen. I think that about all the cakes he decorates, he has a gift.

"Hey" he looks up, not surprised to see me.

"Hey, hold on a sec. I am almost done." He finishes up what he was doing and then looks back at me.

"Went hunting I see,"

"Yea I did, I brought you some squirrels and a surprise,"

"A surprise?"

"Yup! Close your eyes and open your mouth," he obeys and I reach into my pocket and pull out three ripe berries and put them in his mouth. He begins to chew and once he realizes what I brought him, he opens his bright blue eyes and a smile stretches across his face.

"Thanks Katniss! I was just going to make some bread with these today, well not fresh ones, thanks," he comes over and hugs me. I hug him back, but when I let go, he is still hugging me. I decide he must be feeling really happy today and decide to let it happen. It's the day before the reaping, we may not have time to ever do this again. He finally pulls away, and his checks are slightly pink.

"Uh, Katniss. Can I, can, can I ask you something?" He is never bad with words, another one of his many talents. This can't be good.

"Anything"

"Well, I wanted to know if, if you, wanted to, to go... on a date," A date. A date? Is he crazy the reaping is tomorrow, this can only end badly if one of us gets picked! He is staring at me seeing my inner turmoil no doubt. Then, I realize something. I didn't automatically think "no" maybe I should be open to trying this. No, no, not before the reaping! What would Gale think? He tried to ask me out once and I knew it would not work, but maybe with Peeta it would. I do feel more protective of him than I do Gale. Maybe, no, I?

"Sure"

"Sure?"

"Why not, I just have one condition"

"Anything"

"After the reaping"

"Why?"

"Well, what if you get picked, it would kill me! I mean it would anyway, but if we find out we have something actually going on, it would be even worse. After the reaping would be best" The smile on his face right now is so big, I am sure I just admitted to something I didn't want to.

"Alright then, after the reaping"

"After the reaping" I reply. I give him the berries and tell him goodbye and that we will make plans for our date later. I go back out front and trade the squirrels for bread with Toby and leave. I can't believe what I just did.

I just agreed to go on a date with my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

Hey there! A few people have responded to my story and it made my day for real! So a huge thanks to my first follower's singmesoftkitty1673, kbalius, and watermelongirl97 thank you guys so much! I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update regularly! So enjoy!

Suzanne Collins is the real mastermind behind all of this!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Reaping

I wake up early today, earlier than usual. I surprise myself that I am not up because of worry that my sister and friends could be reaped, but because I can't wait for my date with Peeta. I need to calm down, this isn't me. I don't want to get married because that leads to having kids, and I will not bring a child into the world only for that child to die by the Capital's hands. Then I hear it, "Katniss?"

It's Prim, "Yea?" I answer as I get up to go over to her on my mother's bed.

"I'm scared, Katniss. I am going to get picked! I know it!"

"No, you don't know that,"

"Do you?" Do I? Well no. But I know that if she did, I would do everything in my power to prevent her from being reaped. Even if that means volunteering.

"I do little duck. You won't go into that arena, I promise,"

"Ok. Katniss? Can you sing?" I used to sing a lot. With my father mostly, but now I only sing to comfort my little sister.

"_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow," _after this line in the song, she joins me.

"_Lay down your head _

_And close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open_

_The sun will rise" _I glance over behind my sister to see my mother standing in the doorway. Watching her daughters singing.

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you" _We finish the song and I gently kiss Prim's forehead.

"I have to go meet some people, but I will be back before we have to leave"

"Alright," she says this with a smirk on her face.

"What's the smirk for?" This only makes her smirk more.

"Oh, nothing," she gives me a kiss on the cheek and runs out of the room. I roll my eyes, figuring out what she meant and get my jacket and boots on to go meet my friends for our tradition. We always sit in the meadow, eat bread courtesy of Peeta, and spend time together because we know that it could be the last time all three of us can. I am not the first one there; Peeta is sitting on the grass with a piece of bread wrapped up in a towel. He sees me and smiles. I do too.

"Well hey there," he shouts out.

"Hey to you too, are you nervous?"

"Yea, always am, but a little less because last year was Toby's last year so it is a little weight off my shoulders. You?"

"Absolutely, it's Prim's first year,"

"I forgot about that! I thought she had at least one more year,"

"She was so scared this morning, I sang to her to make her feel better,"

"I love it when you sing, all the birds stop to listen when you sing,"

"They did for my father," We then sit in silence for a minute, all to well remembering when we all went up to the cabin in the woods when my father taught the three of us how to swim at the lake. We were so tired afterwards that we just lay on the grass in silence, when he started to sing. It is one of my favorite memories. Just then Gale shows up.

"Look who came back from the dead," says Peeta.

"I can still whoop your butt being sick Mellark"

"Sure you can Hawthorne"

"Boys! It's not the day to see which one is stronger. How are you feeling Gale?"

"Eh, I am still sick as ever but not sick enough to miss the reaping apparently"

"Well I'm glad you could make it, I brought bread with the berries Katniss gave me yesterday," We eat the delicious bread Peeta made and lay out in the morning sun. We talk and laugh, but Peeta and I don't mention a word about the 'D' word to Gale. I think it's best he doesn't know. I don't think he will know unless something big happens, which it wont.

About an hour later we hear the clock above the Justice Building chime 1 o'clock. That means we have an hour to go home, get ready, and hope for the best.

"Well, may the odds be ever in our favor," I say just like Effie Trinket.

"She cracks me up every year because she looks so strange, last year she had blue hair!" says Peeta.

"Yea, she and Caesar Flickerman were matching," I reply.

"Well I think she is ridiculous and somehow rigs the drawing so that the town kids always get picked," says Gale.

"Not always," I reply. "Remember Lily Beet? She got picked four years ago,"

"She lived on the edge of the seam," he says.

"We better get going. The way you are talking is getting me nervous," says Peeta.

"Sorry dude, it's just what I think," says Gale.

"Peeta's right we got to go, see you later boys," And with that I give them each a hug and leave the meadow. When I get back home I see one of my mothers dresses from her merchant days. It is blue with a matching sash across the waist, and it buttons down to the bottom and is a little longer than knee length on me. After I take a bath and put the dress on my mother comes in and pins my hair back into an intricate braid. Everyone dresses up for the reaping just in case you get picked and are on television, we want to make it look like District Twelve isn't all drab and terrible.

After tucking in the bottom of Prim's shirt about six times we leave to go to the main square in front of the Justice Building. This is where my life could change forever. Prim and I sign in then Prim goes to the front with all the other twelve-year-old girls and I go with all the sixteen-year-old girls, and I soon find Madge Undersee, the mayors daughter, and stand with her. We usually pair up in gym and work on projects together; she is a good friend, not snotty or stuck up like a mayor's daughter should be. I see Peeta with the sixteen-year-old guys, and when I look back I see Gale with the eighteen-year-old guys. It makes me feel a little better to know that it's Gale's last year, even though he has his name in the glass jar 42 times, Peeta's name is in the glass jar 18 times and mine is in the girls jar 20 times, and Prim's name is in there once. As Effie Trinket and Mayor Undersee take the stage the last thought to cross my mind is "And may the odds be ever in our favor. Mayor Undersee says the same old speech of how the rebellion lead us into the dark times and how the Hunger Games, a match to the death between 24 children ages 12-18 helped bring us together. I can tell he hates this just as much as the rest of us. Then Effie takes over, "Welcome, welcome! Now, the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor to compete as a tribute in the 74th annual Hunger Games! As always, ladies first." Every time her heels click on the stage my heart begins to beat out of it's chest, and all I can hope is that it's not me, not me, not me.

"Missy Waller," says Effie Trinket. I sigh with relief, Missy Waller is the only girl in District Twelve who walks around acting like she is from the Capital and probably hoped to get picked, and her parents own the jewelry store in town. She struts up to the stage and is smiling, smiling! The crowd lightly applauds, and Effie walks down to the boys bowl, my mind is screaming "Not Peeta, not Peeta, not Peeta," when Effie pulls the slip out of the bowl, she gently pulls apart the tape. I am about to march up there and do it myself when she does it and says the name I never wanted to hear,

"Peeta Mellark." My heart sinks into my chest; I want to fall to the ground and cry, when it happens.

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!" screens Gale. I can't look, I am actually on the ground, and Madge has a hand on my shoulder. I can see from between people's legs that they hug and Peeta is talking to him silently, and Gale seems to be arguing with him. Gale eventually pushes Peeta back into the crowd and walks up onto the stage.

"Well, what a dramatic turn of events here in District Twelve. Now tell me what is your name?" Effie asks Gale.

"Gale Hawthorne,"

"What is Peeta to you?"

"He is my best friend," he shyly says.

"Didn't want him to steal all the glory huh? Well let me present this years tributes of District Twelve, Missy Waller and Gale Hawthorne." As they go to shake hands Gale sneezes into his elbow, just great he is going into the arena sick. They are escorted into the Justice Building when it sinks in,

Gale just saved Peeta, my kind of love, from death. And I may never see him again.


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Time

Hey y'all, sorry I'm not southern but I watched Sweet Home Alabama last night so... I am also sick today and home from school so this may not be the only update today. I hope you liked the last chapter and are going to follow through with this story!

Suzanne Collins wrote the amazing trilogy that changed my life forever!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Last Time

I feel like I am falling, my life spiraling out of control because one of best friends got picked to go into the games and my other best friend volunteered for him. I am sitting on the bench inside the Justice Building waiting to see Gale, Peeta is in there now, Gale's family has already said their goodbyes.

The door opens and Peeta comes out, his eyes are red and you can obviously tell that he has been crying. I automatically open my arms and he runs into them, and begins to cry again. We continue to hug until I realize that Gale won't be here for long.

"I have to go, wait here for me?" He sniffles, wipes his eyes and nods. I give him one final hug them go into the room where Gale is. I close the door and look at him, he is not the strong, brave man that I know him to be. I see him as he was when we first meet. A broken littl boy, with little hope of survival, but he made out ok then, so he should now too. His eyes are redder than Peeta's were. He hasn't been carrying though, he is trying to stay strong. I walk over to him and kneel I'm front of him, and I rub his knee. I have learned over the years how to comfort my friends. Peeta needs a hug and Gale needs the comforting gestures that don't involve too much contact.

"You'll be alright, I know it. You can win this"

"I hope so, I have practice"

"What? When have you killed people?"

"We are experianced hunters Katniss"

"Those are animals Gale!"

"How different are they really?"

"Just, come home ok?"

"I'll try, can you watch after my family if I don't come back"

"Of course I will, and while you are gone I will keep them fed,but you are coming home" He shyly opens his arms, asking for a hug. I stand up and give him one, after a minute a peacekeeper comes in and ruins the last moment we might ever have.

"Time to get on the train, let's go" Gale looks at me one last time. I know he thinks it will be his last. I know it won't, he's a fighter. The peacekeeper grabs my arms and drags me out of the room. As soon as the peacekeeper and I are in the hall Peeta stands up and looks at me, trying to figure out if I'm alright. The peacekeeper shoves me into Peeta. I fall but he catches me. I look up and see is bright blue eyes starring back at my gray ones.

He lets me go and we leave the Justice building and go to the train station to see Gale and Missy off. Peeta and I stand on the platform for about 20 minutes, our hands intertwined. It just happened, and it's surprising that I don't mind it as much as I probably should, but it is more for support than for car pulls up to the platform. The peacekeepers open the door to the car and Missy walks out, strutting down the walkway to the train. Then Gale gets out, his head hung low, but still so full of bravery and courage. If I didn't know him I would defiantly be scared if I was in the games with him.

He looks over and sees us and smiles slightly, but then he looks down. He sees our hands locked, he looks back at Peeta. The hatred in his eyes is so real, he looks so hurt. He doesn't even look at me, heartbroken probably. Then Haymitch stumbles out of the car next, he is obviously drunk. He is the district twelve mentor, he is Gales lifeline when he is in the arena. They board the train after a few photos from the press on the platform. Then they walk onto the train. Gale is the last one on, he looks back at Peeta and I, he gives us both a glare, looks down again and sees our hands that are still together. He runs onto the train.

His last memory of us will be how we betrayed him.


	4. Chap 4: Grieving Something Not Yet Lost

Hello! Still sick but getting better! Please please please review and if you have any suggestions on where you want this story to go I am always open to suggestions! So enjoy chapter 4!

Suzanne Collins wrote THG I never could!

* * *

Chapter 4: Grieving Something Not Yet Lost

After the train took off for the Capitol I wished that he would come home, I know he will though. Peeta and I walk away from the platform and into the marketplace. We still hold hands, using each other for strength. We walk around for a while not taking to each other or anyone who tries to comfort us for our "loss" as they keep saying. People areacting like he won't come home, I know he will though. He has to. We eventually end up in front of the Mellark bakery, it's time to go home.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow then?" he says.

"Yea, if you want, you can watch the tribute parade with me at my house, it would be better if we go through this together"

"Ok see you then" he gives me a hug and turns to go into the bakery.

"Peeta" he turns around surprised.

"What?"

"Don't beat yourself up about this, there was nothing you could have done" He sighs and walks up to me and grabs my shoulders.

"I was picked, he wasn't, it should be me you are watching tonight, not him"

"He was doing what he thought was right. I'll see you later Peeta" I didn't plan it, it didn't go through my head it just happened. With his hands still on my shoulders, I kiss his cheek.

"And we still have to plan our date" I smile at him, knowing that might help him a bit. He smiles too, and I turn and walk away. When I am out of sight I run for my little house in the Seam. When I get home, Prim is at the table in the kitchen she runs up to me and hugs me and begins to cry into my chest.

"Prim, it's ok. He is coming home, I know he will. It's gonna be just fine, you'll see"

"I was standing there, wishing for my safety. That my dream wouldn't come true. And when I didn't get picked I was so happy that I didn't wish for the boys. If I had maybe wished, Gale would be here now"

"Prim, there was nothing you could have done to save Gale. Gale willingly went into the Games. He saved Peeta. He knew what he was doing, but he is coming home. Now you can wish for him to come home, and help the Hawthrones grieve" Grieve? Where did I pull that word from? No one should be grieving, he isn't dead yet. He won't be, he is coming home.

"Ok" she looks up at me, and I wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Peeta is going to come over to watch the tribute parade later, ok? You can tell him that you are happy that he is right here with us, ok?"

"Ok"

"Now go and rest, it's been a long day," I bring her to our room and tuck her into the bed and sing her a song till she falls asleep. She will be alright, we all will.

After Prim is settled I begin to take what I caught in the woods yesterday and try to make a good dinner with it. I can't cook, and the rabbit ends up to be a tasteless pile of charred rabbit.

* * *

When Peeta comes by later the look on his face shows that he can still smell burning rabbit. I just smile while he gives me a knowing look. My mother, Prim, Peeta and I gather on the couch just as the TV flicks on and we see the street that the tributes will be on. They are made up in costumes to represent their district and to give the sponsors that could mean life or death for them a first glimpse.

Then Caesar Flickerman comes on the screen, he is wearing a powder blue wing and matching blue lips. The things people do in the Capitol.

"Welcome, welcome to the beginning of the 74th annual Hunger Games everyone! Now the time that everyone has been waiting for, the start of the tribute parade!" All of a sudden there is loud cheering as the first chariot comes out the gate and into the street. I can barely concentrate, the anticipation is killing me. If Gale looks stupid then he might ot get sponsors, then he won't get things he needs in the arena, then he will die, and that can't happen.

Out of impulse I hide in Peeta's shoulder, it's the only place where I know the games can't harm me. Soon his arm is around my back and me is holding me, and I in turn hold him back. I would normally think that this would bother me, but, I kind of like it.

"Katniss, look," Peeta taps my shoulder and whispers into my ear. I don't want to look, I shake my head into his shoulder. He taps my shoulder harder.

"Come on Katniss, you're going to want to see this." I peek, and what I see makes me gasp and end up with a mouthful of a bakers sweater, Gale is on fire. Like really on fire. He is wearing a black leather suit that is ignited with a beautiful flame. He has a headdress and a cape also ignited in flame. He doesn't look like the Gale Hawthorne I saw a few hours ago. He looks like some Capitol prop, but Missy looks right at home. She is wearing a black leather dress, defining her curves, and has the headdress and cape all ignited in the flame.

"Uhh," I groan as I turn back into Peeta's shoulder. He pats my back.

"Katniss, can we take a walk for a minute?" he asks into my ear.

I look up at him and say "sure" We get up and when I look at my mother she has a slight frown on her face, and Prim's smile might break her face in half. I glare at her which only makes her smile grow, as if it could.

We walk out into the cold night, I want to feel warmer so I slip my hand into his, I can see a smile beginning on his face.

"Katniss, I wanted to know if you still wanted to go on our date? I mean if you don't want to anymore that's ok but since the whole Gale thing I," he never gets to finish the statement because I cut him off by kissing him right on the lips. It's a good kiss, he doesn't know it's coming and it takes a minute before he begins kissing me back. When I pull away he says "Ok so you do still want to go on our date"

"Yea Peeta, can I tell you something that isn't easy for me to say?"

"Anything"

"Well, this morning, I woke up really early. It wasn't because I was worried, well I was but, I was really excited to go on our date" I look at the ground really embarrassed and glad its dark so he can't see the redness growing in my cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yea"

" Okay, I want to too, could we do it tomorrow, there isn't mandatory viewing so it wouldn't be a Hunger Games date"

"Ok, that would be fun. What do you want to do?" He takes a moment to really think about it.

"How about a picnic in the meadow?"

"I would love that" Love? Katniss what is up with you? You don't love dates with boys! You aren't some girly girl who gossips about boys, your best friends are boys. Maybe, maybe this is a new side to Katniss Everdeen, maybe she is starting to like boys. Even though it will never work out because you aren't getting married or having kids in this terrible world with the Games.

"Alright, I better be going home, but I will meet you there at five. And don't worry about the food, I'll bring it" He walks me home and kisses my cheek on the doorstep and looks at me till he is out of sight. I sigh, I actually sigh. It's totally out of character but, I cant help it. Peeta brings out a new side in me, he always has.

I run into the house because the sooner I fall asleep the sooner my date will come.


	5. Chapter 5: Deep In The Meadow

Hello my lovelies! I would like to thank TowerOfEnvelopes for my first review! I read it and it made my day! And what you suggested was my plan by the way! I have gotten better with my sickness (flu) and have been a little busy with school so haven't been able to be on. And I was planning on updating but I had to preform some songs I did in a play at my local bookstore to help raise funds, then yeaterday I had the most important audition I have ever had to do so without further wait I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of my story.

Suzanne Collins wrote THG I never couldv

* * *

Chapter 5: Deep in the Meadow

I am still half asleep when I hear Prim shuffle out of bed, I look around the room, wishing to be able to fall right back into the blissful sleep I was just in. I had the best dream, it was of my date with Peeta today. Wait, thats today! I jolt out of bed and scramble to the bathroom and take a cold bath and get dressed as quickly as I can. I hadn't realized that I wanted this as badly as I do until last night.

I scrambled into the house after Peeta kissed me on the porch, and ran to my room. Prim followed and asked me what he said. I told her that we just planned our date and then he said goodnight. She looked at me, pressing me to go on, but I wouldn't tell my little sister about my love life. Then I realized "Hey I have a love life, not that I want one. Well" I really needed to think by myself and the best place to do that was in the privacy of my mind.

I got into bed and began to think that out of the years that I had been friends with Peeta and Gale that I always chose Peeta over Gale. Like when we would pick partners when we used to play hide and seek I always grabbed Peeta's arm and ran to a hiding place. When we played with the little hackie-sack Gale's other made with Madge I would pick Peeta to be on my team. He was never good at that game. Then suddenly it came to me, I had always had a crush on Peeta, always but it took me until now to realize it. So as I drifted off I thought of Peeta and how stupid I was not to realize it sooner. But I realize it now and that will have to do. As soon as I am dressed and ready to take the day I put on my boots and my fathers old hunting jacket and go out. I promised Gale before he left that I would take care of his family and I have to keep that promise, even if he does hate me.

The woods are one of the best places to think, and as I hunt I really think about life, where I want to take mine. I can't take care of Prim and my mother forever, Prim will eventually grow up and get married and my mother will die of old age eventually, but what about me? I never wanted to get married because that usually leads to children that I know I can't protect with the Games. I know I don't want to end up like Haymitch, an old drunk who is slowly killing himself with white liquor.

When I finish hunting I have caught seven rabbits and 12 squirrels, I go to Gale's house and give Hazel four of the rabbits and five of the squirrels, when I get to the Hob I give Greasy Sae five squirrels for a bowl of soup and some yarn she had gotten earlier. Greasy Sae is a good friend, she makes the strangest stews and soups but is a genuinely good person. I finish my soup and go to trade my last two squirrels with Peeta.

I walk into the square and see three blonde boys walking towards the train station, it must be Peeta and his brothers going to pick up a shipment of bakery necessities. I go up to the bakery and look in the window and see Mrs. Mellark running the front counter, she is bad news. She always yells at Peeta when she sees him with me or Gale. She calls us Seam brats, I ignore her but Gale almost punched her once. She won't trade with me so I go around the back to where I know Mr. Mellark will be. He is Peeta's dad and is really nice, and always trades with me, I wonder if his wife knows he trades with a 'Seam brat'. I knock on the door when I see him through the window. He turns to look and sees me, and comes to open the door.

"Hello Katniss"

"Morning Mr. Mellark"

"I see a hunting bag, I am hoping you brought me a squirrel"

"Better! I caught two for you"

"You my dear, are the best" He takes the bag off of my shoulder and takes out the two squirrels I have left in the bag, he dosent touch the rabbits I caught for my family. He takes them and sets them on a cloth on the counter and wraps them up and sticks them on a shelf. He then goes over to the giant cooling rack and grabs four loaves of bread, wraps them up in a towel and hands them to me.

"Four? I don't think two measly squirrels get me four"

"You deserve much more then four, go on, Peeta won't be back for a while, but he told me that you ae going to meet him in the meadow later" I can't respond to that, but I know my face does by going form normal to bright red. He just chuckles.

"Dear, we have an order for a cake, you want to talk to them?" says a mockingly sweet voice. Mrs. Mellark.

"I am being summoned, thank you for the squirrels and enjoy the bread"

"I will" He smiles a genuine smile and shuts the door. I readjust my bag on my shoulder and head for home. When I get there I bring the rabbits into the kitchen and skin them. I clean up a little and look at the small clock we have on the table and see that I have three hours until I am supposed to meet Peeta in the meadow. What am I supposed to do for three hours?

* * *

I am shaking, why? I open my eyes to see Prim, she is shaking me. I must have fallen asleep.

"Prim, what time is it?"

"You have fifteen minutes to fix your braid and go meet Peeta"

"Thanks Prim" I get up and give her a hug, she is my little sister and it is in times like these that I am really grateful I have her. Then I run into the bathroom and re-braid my hair, then grab my fathers old hunting jacket and put on my boots and head for the meadow. I am running, realizing it isn't a good idea then I see him. He is sitting on a blanket in the grass, he has a basket next to him and a candle in front of him. He has on a white dress shirt and a pair of jeans, his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. As he sees me he begins to smile, and so do I.

"Hey Katniss, ready?"

"Have been Peeta" His smile grows at that, I guess that is revealing something I didn't mean to.

"Great! I brought us some sandwiches"

"Sandwiches?" I ask through my laughter.

"Exactly, I wanted it romantic but still casual," he says proudly.

"It's perfect" We eat our sandwiches while talking about this and that. The candle dies out and the wax dries, the sky begins to darken, and bird songs are slowly fading away when he asks the question.

"Katniss?"

"Yea?"

"Where is this going, I mean this is our first date but do you want a second one? Is that what you are looking for?" He has asked the question I don't know the answer to myself.

I read this book once, I found it in our house when I was little. My mother always had it on a table with all of her most beloved things. I decided to read some of it when she wasn't home. I flipped open to a random page and it said, "She was unsure of what she wanted, wether it was meant to be, so she knew the one way to find out. She leaned in close to him, looked him in the eye seeing all the love deep within them, and kissed him"

I decided to take the advice of that book. I pushed the candle over and leaned down in front of Peeta, I looked him straight in the eye and saw a deep love within them, it is staring at me like it has been waiting for me. I take one last look and hook my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. It is a long and passionate kiss, nothing like the first one. It begins slow and sweet, he didn't see it coming, then a fire begins deep within my stomach and it wants more, so much more. I have heard this feeling described by one other person and I know the answer to his question. My father told me when I asked him what love was, he said, "It is

like a fire, it starts out small but with time and caring it grows into an inferno you can't live without, you'll feel it right in your gut" I pull away for a breath and see his face, he is panting and his hair is tousled from my hands running through it.

"Peeta, I want you"

"What?"

"I want you, I never want to leave you, I need you"

"You do?" he asks surprised.

"Yes, I want this to go on as long as it can, as long as you want it to"

"Really?" I nod my head.

"Well alright then," he says as he grabs my face and our lips meet once again. The walls I put up inside of me when I was little to protect myself from hurt and heartache are beginning to crumble.

And I am beginning to find that I want them to.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sponsors

Hello hello! Happy Holidays to everyone! I will most likely be updating more often because of winter break and I have free time now! **Please** review it means the world!

©Suzanne Collins

Chapter 6, The Sponsors

* * *

Last night was the best night of my life, I like going out with boys more than I thought I would. I hope that this works out with Peeta, my mother is actually fine with it and Prim is head over heels for us. I just hope his family is the same. We are meeting in town in about twenty minutes. I shoot two more rabbits and go to the Hob and trade them and another three to Greasy Sae for fifteen dollars. As I leave the Hob I look in the distance to the Justice Building and can just make out the time, which tells me I am ten minutes late for Peeta.

I run right into him. He was standing right outside the bakery looking around when he must have seen me running, he began to smile and he waved. Then as I got closer and tried to slow down I couldn't and I feel right on top of him and knocked him down. We just laid there on the ground laughing. He held me and kissed my hair. We finally got up and he kissed my cheek.

" I guess you just couldn't wait to see me huh?" he says laughing.

"I always want to see you"

"I doubt you _always_ want to see me"

"Are you questioning my girlfriend-ship?"

"So you are?"

"Are what?"

"My girlfriend?"

"Well yea! And you're my boyfriend"

"This is so unlike you Katniss, I like it"

"I just guess I am done being a closed off hermit"

"Well I am glad," he says as he walks into the bakery, I follow him. His brothers are in the back arguing about what flavor to make the bread. "I was thinking about Gale this morning"

"What about him?"

"Well, he is going into those Games having no help besides the little training he gets beforehand, I thought we could help"

"How? We can't go to the arena and help him kill people"

"No, no I thought we could raise some money and send it to help him"

"You mean like sponsor him?"

"Yea, it will be hard but we could do it, give him a little help"

"I love that idea!" We then planned that we could make some special rolls with berries I pick in the woods. Then sell them at the bakery and all the roll money goes to Gale. The first step is to get Peeta's parents to agree. We go and find Peeta's Dad and get him to agree and to get him to talk to his wife.

"She might not agree you know," Peeta says.

"I know, then we will find something else to do to help him" He smiles at me and gives me a hug, knowing that we will do anything to help our best friend. Then he pulls away and rubs the back of his neck like he does when he has something awkward to say.

"What is it?"

"Well, he seemed really mad at us when we last saw him, you know from the hand holding. What if he comes back and doesn't want to talk to us?"

"He will, he has to. He is our best friend, and has to accept it. He asked me out once, I said no, but if I had said yes would you have hated us?"

"No, never. I… I love you to much to ever hate you for loving someone else"

"You, you love me?"

"Yea" I don't know what to say, I love Peeta but do I love him like that? Yea, I do.

"I, I love you to Peeta"

"You do?"

"Yea" He slowly comes in front of me and gives me a light hug. I wrap my arms around him and we stand there, and I find I never want the moment to end. It's perfect. The moment does end when Peeta's mother comes into the room.

"Peeta, what are you doing?" He jumps in front of me almost like a shield.

"Hugging my girlfriend"

"Your what!" she yells.

"My girlfriend, Katniss and I are together, I love her" He says staying strong, it takes a lot of guts for him to stand up to his witch of a mother.

"You do not, you are a foolish young boy, it is meaningless. No son of mine would ever love a Seam brat."

"But I do mother, and she loves me, there is nothing you can do about it. Being from the seam dosent effect the amount of love in a persons heart. She has more love in her heart than you do and you came from right here in town" She steps forward and slaps him hard across the face. He stumbles back and I hold him.

"You witch!" I yell.

"I know how to deal with stupid you brat, do you need to be taught a lesson too?"

"Mother! Don't you dare! What did you come in here for?"

"I talked to your father and he says you want to sponsor your friend Greg?"

"Gale mother, and yes. It will help him win and that will make you look good. Then when he wins the district will be rewarded and that will make life a little easier for you" He is so brave, and so good with words we might be able to pull this off.

"It is more work for me now"

"Katniss and I will do it all"

"I can even help with other things besides that, and not get paid. Free labor," I chime in, I know it cant hurt. She stands there obviously thinking about it.

"Fine, you," she says pointing at me. "Will be here every morning at seven and will get a twenty minute lunch break at twelve and then leave at six, are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am"

"And you," she says pointing at Peeta. "get back to work, or I wont let you see your 'girlfriend' anymore or let you do this" She turns to leave and then thinks better of it and turns to make sure Peeta goes to work. He has a death wish because he just nods then turns to me and kisses me on the mouth for a few seconds then walks into the bakery kitchen. Mrs. Mellark just glares at me, and I at her then I leave and go home. As I walk home I know we are in for it with his mother, but I don't care and I bet he doesn't either.

I know that together we can do anything, including saving Gale.


	7. Chapter 7: The Stand and the Score

Hello fellow fandom members! I know I am posting _again_ but I have nothing to do! Please _**pleeeeeaaaseee**_ review! It means the world!

©Suzanne Collins

* * *

Chapter 7, The Stand and the Score

The next morning I get up early with Prim and we grab my hunting bag and go out to the woods and I show her where the berries for the rolls Peeta and I are going to make grow. She starts picking making sure not to pick the nightlock that grows a little ways off. I then run as fast as my legs can carry me because I don't want to be late on my first day at the Mellark bakery, Mrs. Mellark will kill me if I am late. When I get there I have about ten minutes to spare. I go inside and see Peeta at the counter.

"Hey"

"Hey Katniss," he comes around the counter and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Prim is out picking the berries now"

"Excellent! We should go start making the dough then," he says as he leads me into the back, he gets an apron and hands it to me then gets one for himself. "Shoot!" he says.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We need to pick up the flour and sugar at the train station"

"We can do that, come on," I start for the back door; he grabs my arm and stops me.

"I will go wake up my brothers and we will do it. You can go run the front counter, ok?" I sigh and agree; he shows me what to do then gets his brothers. I hear them go out the back. I get the broom and start to sweep, not knowing if the front actually needs sweeping. Soon the bell rings above the door and a man comes in and gets a few loaves of bread. I get him the bread and think I can do this!

I hear the back door open later and hear the bags being thrown down and then Toby, Rye, and Peeta come up to the front. Rye comes up to me, and gets close to my ear and whispers,

"Hey there honey"

"Rye! Leave her alone," Peeta whines. I just give Peeta a look; I know how to handle Rye.

"I think you know," I whisper back to Rye. He straightens and looks at me, he gives me the sexiest stare he can muster and I blow him a kiss on my hand. We all start to laugh, except Peeta. Rye and I always do the awkward attraction thing, we do it just to annoy Peeta even though now I probably shouldn't the face Peeta has on is priceless. Rye gives me a hug.

"How are you Katniss, my baby brother causing you trouble?"

"No Rye, he is being the perfect gentlemen" I say smiling at Peeta.

"Sure he is" he says. He goes upstairs, back to his bed probably.

"Toby, tell Katniss your news," Peeta says.

"I'm engaged"

"Toby! That's great, to the florists daughter, Aurora right?"

"Yes, the toasting will be next week sometime, you are welcome to come"

"I wouldn't miss it. Congrats Toby," I say as I go to give him a hug.

"I better be going over to the florists, see you guys" he leaves and it is just Peeta and I, I slowly walk over to him, I grab his arms and gently rub them.

"Ready?"

"Sure, just one thing though"

"What?"

"This" he leans into me and passionately kisses me, it awakens a fire in the pit of my stomach that I can only describe as love. He pulls away and grabs my hand and leads me to the back.

"Ok, today I am going to teach you how to make rolls, so when we have the berries we have it down pat"

"You are the teacher, I believe that if anyone can teach me to make something edible its you"

"I don't know if anyone is that good," he says laughing, which earns him a slap in the arm. He gets out some bowls and we gather ingredients and begin to measure. It seems easy enough but little did I know that it was about to get a lot harder.

I spilled. Peeta went to measure out the flour into the bowl, and I insisted that I could measure it. So I had to get seven cups of flour, I got to five when the sixth cup was a little too full and it fell on the counter.

"Oh, you bad girl you spilled" Peeta says like I just stepped on a bird.

"I am not bad, this is bad," I say as I scoop the flour into my hand and fling it at his face.

"You sure you want to mess with me?" I don't answer I just fling more flour at him.

"Oh, its on Everdeen" this leads to massive amounts of flour going everywhere around the kitchen, a few eggs mixed in with beautiful blonde hair, and nutmeg dusted in my eyebrows. We are laughing and throwing ingredients and having the most fun I have had in a while. While Peeta is trying to get the sugar off of his shirt I run into him and kiss him. We are standing there in the messy kitchen having the most beautiful moment. The fast and loving moment turned into hell.

"Peeta Mellark! What do you think you are doing!" yells the voice I never wanted to hear.

"Mother! I, I we were just, we just," She storms over to the wall grabs the broom and picks it up ready to use as a weapon against Peeta. She is about to whack him when I jump in front of him. My face burns, and I am suddenly on the ground only half awake, I can make out what is happening though.

Peeta is yelling at his mother, she is cowering in the corner. He brings his hand up and she covers her face, then he relaxes a bit and talks softly. He is pointing to me, and his mothers face gets red. She begins to yell again and she points to me, he hits Peeta on the face with the back of her hand, and walks out of the kitchen. He watches her then looks at me and runs to my side.

"Katniss, are you ok? I am so sorry; I promise this will never ever happen again. I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you. Ever." He says as he holds me. I raise my hand to his face and look him in the eyes. His eyes have tears in them and the other side of his face is all red.

"It's ok, I knew what I was doing when I jumped in front of you, I am proud of you, for standing up to her"

"Thanks, let's get you home" He easily scoops me into his arms and kisses the top of my head as he takes me home.

"Peeta, what are we going to do about the rolls? Your mother isn't going to let us do that anymore"

"We will figure something out, maybe we could make a stand in the Hob. They would be more than happy to help Gale. They love him there" He looks scared, I know he doesn't like the Hob, he thinks its dangerous.

"Ok, we can do that" My brave boy. We get back to my house and Prim and my mother are at the kitchen table when Peeta and I come in, me still in his arms. My mother stands up when we get in, she does a visual check up of us, taking note of Peeta's face and the fact that I am in his arms.

"What happened?" she asks.

"My mother" Peeta says ashamed.

"Set her down on the bed and you sit on the other one, I will get some supplies, Prim" Prim gets up to assist my mother. We go into the bedroom and he sets me down and kisses my forehead, and quietly whispers that he is sorry, and then sits down next to me. My mother comes in and gives Peeta a wet cloth to put on his face. She then comes over to me and puts wet cloths all over my face; I protest I get a cloth over my mouth.

"That is the best I can do, you two hang tight and later we can watch the Games"

"What is it tonight?" I say feeling bad that I can't remember.

"Training scores" says Prim. Tonight is the night that the tributes are scored on how well their skills are. The two of them leave and Peeta lies down next to me and puts his arms around me, and we drift off to sleep.

Peeta kisses my face and I wake up.

"The scores will be up in a few minutes, you ok to get up?"

"Yea, I should be" I get up just fine, but Peeta still holds my hand. We sit down on the couch and wait for the TV to flick on. When it does I squeeze Peeta's hand and he squeezes back.

The scores start at District One and end at Twelve. The Careers are from Districts one, two, and four, and they the ones from one and two look like they are here to win and I get even more scared for Gale. They all get high scores of eight or nine, but the boy from two gets a ten. The other Districts get good scores, the little girl that reminds me of Prim from Eleven got a seven, I wonder how she did it. Then comes District Twelve. Missy gets a five, and then Gale's face comes on the screen. I squeeze Peeta's hand so hard it must hurt but he doesn't say anything, then it comes up. We stare at the screen, wondering if it is a mistake, I have never seen a score like that ever.

Gale got an 11.


	8. Chapter 8: Thief In The Night

Hello J Hope everyone had a lovely holiday! I did! I would love it if you please reviewed, and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! Sorry if it is really bad I have the whole story planned out just not this part so I had some writers block.

Suzanne Collins

* * *

Chapter 8, Thief In The Night

An eleven, he really got an eleven. We all stare at the screen in shock and disbelief, he got an eleven. I look to Peeta who has his mouth open.

"Peeta, is that right?"

"I think so, I hope so" We look at each other and then back at the TV that has now gone black.

"Well I guess I should be getting home," says Peeta he starts to get up when my mother pipes in.

"No, you are staying right here with us. That Mother of yours needs to be taught a lesson, you stay right here" She gets up and grabs a pillow off of the bed and grabs a blanket and motions for us to stand up. She then lays out a little bed for Peeta on the couch.

"Thank you Mrs. Everdeen"

"No problem sweetheart," she goes over to him and kisses the top of his head.

"Come on girls off to bed," she shoves us off to the bedroom.

"Night Peeta," calls out Prim. I dodge my mother's arm and walk over to Peeta standing near the couch.

"Goodnight Peeta, see you in the morning" I give him a quick kiss on the lips and he returns the kiss.

"Goodnight Katniss, look forward to it" He sits down on the couch and swings him legs up and cuddles up in the blanket and closes his eyes. I lean down and kiss the top of his head. Then I walk into the bedroom and get into the bed with Prim.

"I think he is gonna do it," whispers Prim.

"What's that?" I ask her.

"I think with the eleven Gale is going to win"

"I think he will too, now get some sleep," She turns over and soon drifts into sleep, and soon I do too.

* * *

I wake up to a loud whispering and some thrashing. It must be the middle of the night, I look around and Prim is still asleep and so is my mother, that only leaves, Peeta. I jump out of bed and grab the dull arrow I had to sharpen from under the bed and run into the other room. I see Mrs. Mellark dragging an unconscious Peeta out of my house.

"Put him down" I say.

"What were you doing with my son in your filthy shack?"

"Keeping him safe"

"From what? His own mother? I brought him into this world I can do whatever I want with him"

"No you can't!"

"I can't? Are you telling me what to do you dirty seam brat?"

"Yes I am, now give him back to me and we wont bother you anymore" She drops Peeta on the ground and I run to his side before she can harm him anymore.

"What are you doing in my house?" I turn around to find my mother standing in the room with her hands crossed and ready to hold her own.

"Getting back my son, what were you doing with my son?"

"Taking care of him, doing what you never could or will be able to"

"Are you saying I am an unfit mother?"

"Yes, and an unfit wife. I know your secret and am not afraid to tell the town. If that's what you want" Mrs. Mellark's face went white and she took a few steps back.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh, but I would, now leave my house now and your secret will be safe. That is unless I ever find out that you hurt your sons or my daughters" Mrs. Mellark glares at her son and at me then at my mother. She looks around the room then leaves.

"Mom that was, wow"

"Thanks, now let's get him on the couch again" We manage to pick him up, and get him on the couch. My mother gets a cold cloth and I sit right next to him whipping the hair out of his eyes. After a while with the cold cloth on his head he comes to.

"What? What happened?"

"Your mother came and knocked you out, she was going to take you away and then my mother showed up and saved the day"

"How?"

"She said she was going to tell everyone her secret, do you know what it is?" He thinks about it for a minute then shakes his head. My mother is sitting at the table with a cup of tea and I ask her what the secret was.

"Well, Peeta, your mother isn't from the town. She came from the Seam"

"She did" he asks in shock.

"Yes, she was raised to be ashamed of it and when she was old enough she used her looks to get your father interested which he wasn't. Then some things happened and they ended up getting married"

"Wow I never knew that about my mother" My mother just smiles at him and I and walks back into the bedroom to check on Prim. Peeta looks up at me and sighs and it's not hard to guess why. I just smile at him and rub his hand.

"How about you get some more sleep and then later I can take you somewhere"

"Where would that be?"

"Well if we are a couple, couples usually go on dates and I have an idea for one," I say as I begin to get up from the couch.

"Oh really? Then I am looking forward to it"

"Now close your eyes and get some sleep and I will go get everything ready for later" He obeys and begins to fall asleep. I put a fresh braid in my hair, having no time to bathe and throw on my shoes and head out to hopefully brighten Peeta's day.

* * *

When I finally get back to the house Peeta is at the table with my sister playing a card game. My mother is knitting on the couch. They hear the door open and look at me, I hold up my hunting bag and throw it at Peeta, he catches it with ease.

"What's this?" he asks while he begins to rummage through it.

"Clothes, I had your brothers get me an extra pair for you. Go put them on and meet me in the meadow when you are done" He gives me a look and then goes into the bedroom, and Prim comes over to me.

"Where are you taking him?"

"I'll tell you later, but I just hope he likes it"

"Even if you went down into the mines I'm sure he would love it because he is with you"

"I doubt that Prim"

"I don't, he loves you Katniss. I asked him if he had any idea and he said he didn't care just as long as he would be able to see your eyes and feel your hand in his" I blush, I never knew he liked me that much.

As I stand in the meadow waiting for Peeta I notice that many dandelions, i decide to pick some. There bright yellow stands out against the grey gloom that is ever-present in District 12. When I have finally gotten a big bundle of the golden weeds I sit down on the grass and set them next to me. I then lay back and stare at the clouds, envying the freedom that the clouds have. I then close my eyes and imagine a world where being as free as a cloud is possible. Then something is pressing against my lips, I open my eyes to find Peeta. I grab his face and sit up. He pulls away a bit and smiles at me and the dandelions that are caught in my hair.

"This is off to a good start" I stand up and hold out my hand for him, and he takes it.

"Now, you have to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Sure" We keep walking to the fence, and Peeta looks up and his hand tenses in mine.

"Trust me still?" I ask. He just nods in response.

"I am going to go under right here, follow when I am on the other side, ok?" He again just nods. I should have rethought this. I easily slip under the fence and motion for Peeta to do the same. He manages, but still gets a little dirty. I dust him off and take his hand again.

"I think you are going to like what I am going to show you. I haven't shown this to anyone. My father showed it to me" After a twenty-minute walk we are just out of sight of our destination.

"Ok, close your eyes and let me guide you the rest of the way. It is right through these trees"

"What is right through these trees?"

"You'll see" He closes his eyes and I lead him to the lake my father showed me years ago. Earlier today I went into the little cabin on the edge of the lake and lit a fire. When Peeta opens his eyes his jaw drops and he looks at everything and a smile gradually grows on his face.

"Katniss, its beautiful"

"I'm glad you like it" We then go into the cabin to rest and we talk about this and that. Then we go swimming in the lake, well I swim and Peeta stands near the shore line and splashes me. We then go back to the cabin and dry by the fire, then sit out on the grass and look at the stars that have come out.

The perfect way to spend time with the man I love.


	9. Chapter 9: The Interviews We Watch Alone

Hello! I know I have been away but with holidays, school, and every other excuse I have been neglecting this story. But I found a free minute long enough to devote to writing. I am open to suggestions and please review or PM me! I love getting the email that someone has just reviewed/favorite/followed my story it brightens my day and encourages me to write faster. Sorry I have been away but hope this makes it better.

Suzanne Collins wrote THG I am just borrowing her characters.

* * *

I dream sweetly of last night, lying next to Peeta, gazing at the stars. We were curled up together and I felt at peace with the world, and I haven't felt that since before my father died. I think of him everyday, knowing that he wont get to see us grow up. See Prim get married, because I sure am not going to. See Prim's kids, which I am defiantly not having. I look at Peeta looking up at the stars trying to find the constellations they taught us in school years ago. And I think to myself, could this be that bad. Could my whole idea of marriage be so absurd? I am only sixteen, no time to be thinking like that. When we got tired and were starting to fall asleep we went out of the woods. Peeta walked me home, and I told him he could stay. He told me he should get back home. I urged him to stay, and he did. The couch was all made up for him thanks to my mother probably. He sat down on the couch and lay down. I gave him a kiss goodnight then I went into the bedroom. Prim was sprawled out on my bed and my mother was on hers. I didn't want to wake Prim up, if I did she might ask how my date went and that would wake my mother up. I walked back into the living room and poked Peeta. He shifted and looked at me. I just opened my arms and he did the same, and I crawled onto the couch next to him. He held me in his arms and I used his arm that was under me as a pillow. We both fell asleep quickly.

The thing that woke me up was Peeta moving around, I looked over at him. It looked like he was having a nightmare. I began to shake his shoulders and call his name. His eyes sprang open and his hands grabbed my face and his eyes frantically scanned my face, and then he kissed me so passionately I felt an inferno in my gut. He pulled back and just held me close to him.

"Peeta, what happened?" I ask quietly

"I had a nightmare," He whispers.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's best not to relive it"

"Ok, are you hungry? I could make breakfast"

"No, I just want to sit here, and never let this moment end" He holds me tighter and I let him, if this is what he needs to cope with this dream. Then I am not one to oppose. I began to hum a song hoping it would make him feel better. He closed his eyes and began to drift back off to sleep and so did I. The second time I woke up that morning was when Prim was shaking me.

"Yea, Prim?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know it's noon. You two slept all day." I look over at the window and see that the sun is high in the sky. I don't think I have ever slept this late in my life.

"Ok Prim, we will get up in a minute." I smile at her and she smiles at me then her face darkens.

"Just to warn you, mom is pretty mad about, this," she motions to Peeta and I and the couch.

"I guess she will have to get used to it," as I say this I feel Peeta smile against my shoulder, I guess he is up. I shoo Prim away then turn to Peeta and kiss him softly on the lips. He opens his eyes and acts like he just woke up.

"Morning," he says.

"Moring sleepy head"

"Oh what's the rush, we don't have to be anywhere today"

"I guess so," I get up and look back at him and he is pouting. I laugh and sit next to him.

"Come on, we do have something to do today," I say.

"What would that be?"

"Well we have to make some rolls and a stand, then we have to see the interviews tonight." He gets a look of guilt on his face as I mention having to see Gale.

"I know you feel bad about Gale, but if he were here he would be happy for us, trust me Peeta," I tell him.

"I just feel like I am betraying him a little bit. He loved you a lot Katniss."

"Well, I love him too, just not like I love you." He smiles at me and I can tell that he feels better.

"Ok, lets bring him home."

* * *

After a few hours we conjure up a stand and some rolls. Our stand consists of some dead trees I found in the woods, and Peeta took some long grasses and tied them together. We snuck some ingredients out of the bakery and bakes four-dozen rolls in my kitchen. By the time we get all that done we have three hours until the interviews. We put the rolls up for 3 dollars a roll, and we set up in the Hob, where people know Gale best. Oddly enough, we sell all but one roll. We leave our stand with Greasy Sae who promises to keep it safe, then we head to the Justice Building to send the money to Gale. They take our money and seal it in an envelope and tell us to take it to the train station. After we leave there we head to the meadow to share our roll.

"Where do you want to watch the interviews tonight?" Peeta asks.

"I thought my house. Where do you want to go?"

"We could go to my house, my family watches the pregame stuff in the square, we would be alone," he suggests.

"Sure that sounds great," after this he lays down in the grass and pats next to him and I lay down and lay my head on his chest. He begins to play with my braid taking it out and putting it back in. We lay there for at least another hour, just enjoying the others company.

* * *

I meet Peeta at the bakery just as Caesar Flickerman is giving his opening speech. He kisses my check and asks me if I am ready to see Gale. I tell him yes and ask him the same. His face turns white and he motions for me to come in.

"Peeta, you have to stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault he knew what he was doing," I tell him as I snuggle up next to him on the couch.

"I just want him to die hating me, hating us," I sigh and take his face in my hands.

"He is not going to die, he is gonna make it home to us. He will be happy for us, he just has to get used to it. It took him by surprise," he nods. "Now kiss me, your making me depressed," he smiles a little and kisses me. We watch the first few districts, see a girl who tries to be sexy from district one, an overconfident boy from two, a girl who I thinks looks like a fox, Peeta just laughs when I point it out.

"I'm telling you Peeta she looks just like a fox,"

He laughs as he says, "yeah, sure she does." He kisses me as I begin to protest, soon we get carried away and miss the next few districts. We get really carried away when District Twelve comes on. As Peeta and I get almost to the point you are probably thinking of I hear Gales voice on the TV, I don't catch the interview but I do hear "I guess you could say there is a girl back home for me. I tried to ask her out once but she turned me down" "How terrible, tell you what, you win this thing and she will have to take you" "Winning wont help in my case Caesar"

"Why ever not?" "She is madly in love with my best friend and finally realized it"


	10. Chapter 10: What Did We Do To Him?

Hello fellow HG lovers! I want to say thank you to all the people who followed/favorite/reviewed! And a note to the guest reviewer who called Peeta and Katniss jerks for the last chapter, it was planned that way and hope this chapter makes up for it. Please follow/review/favorite they mean so much to me!

I own nothing Suzanne Collins does!

* * *

Chapter 10, What Did We Do To Him?

By the time we get done with what we are doing we realize that Gale's interview is over, done with. We can still see it again but we will have to re watch all the other interviews as well, and for Gale it's the least we can do. So we sit there on opposite ends of the couch in Peeta's living room, not speaking a word to each other. I am ashamed.

When Gale's interview comes on Peeta looks at me, his eyes begging me to come to him, that he needs my support. I give in by moving closer and giving him my hand. I see our other District Twelve tribute sweep off the stage and Gale walk on, wearing an obviously fake smile to someone who knows him. The crowd cheers and I hold Peeta's hand tighter. Caesar laughs and asks him to sit down.

"Welcome to the Capitol Mr. Hawthorne! How are you liking it?" asks Caesar.

"Well, it's very colorful, a lot different from back home?" answers Gale.

"I would bet, we have a lot fewer mines here," he says before laughing at his own joke. "Now you are a strong, handsome young chap, have a good chance of winning wouldn't you say?"

"I sure hope so" says Gale.

"If you do get home who would you be going home to?" asks Caesar.

"I have my mother, two brothers and little sister," says Gale. As I see him say this can only imagine what those four must have felt watching him all made up for the cameras.

"Ah, what about the boy you volunteered for?" Gale tries to hide the flash of pain that shoots across his face, but I see it all too well, and I give Peeta's hand a squeeze, knowing what has to be coming up.

"Well the boy I volunteered for is my best friend and like a brother to me, and I would do for him what I would do for any of my own brothers," Gale finishes.

"What about a girl, a looker like you has to have someone waiting for you?" I can barely watch but I know I owe this much and so much more to Gale to keep watching.

"I guess you could say there is a girl back home for me. I tried to ask her out once but she turned me down"

"How terrible, tell you what, you win this thing and she will have to take you"

"Winning wont help in my case Caesar"

"Why ever not?"

"She is madly in love with my best friend and finally realized it" Peeta turns to me and has a new look on his face, one of deep love and deep sorrow. A strange mix of emotion I hope he never has to feel again. I lay my head on his chest needing the strength only he can provide, knowing exactly what I'm going through. He holds me close and gives me a light squeeze.

"That's too bad, well the best of luck to you. Gale Hawthorne of District Twelve" says Caesar as he stands up and motions to Gale. Gale stands, a slight edge to his face, trying to hide his emotions I'm guessing. He smiles and exits the stage and Caesar gives a final send off, wising this years crop of tributes the best of luck. The television goes on to a documentary about District 13 and Peeta turns it off. When he does I look up to him and he wipes a silent tear from my cheek. I hold him close and whisper to him "Don't ever leave me"

He whispers back close to my ear so even I can barley hear it

"Always"


	11. Chapter 11: Let The Games Begin

Sorry if anyone has been waiting a really long time for this, I hope that at least one person is excited! And can we all just take a moment to cry over the fact that Catching Fire isn't coming out till November! I may not make it. I hope you love this chapter, and I hope I do the games justice. Sorry for this being so short by the way, a small amount of writters block is to blame, and my phone got stolen that had all my notes for this story on it so I need to try and remember them all. Yikes.

I own nothing

* * *

Let The Games Begin

I sleep on Peeta's couch that night, and when we wake up in the morning we find Mrs. Mellark hovering over us, and his brothers hiding in the doorway. She taps her foot waiting to scold us. I nudge Peeta with my elbow and he slowly opens his eyes, looks at me and smiles, then does the bravest thing I have ever seen him do. He looks at his mother smiles at her then flips me over to face him and her kisses me square on the lips. I kiss him back wanting to help him make his point to his mother. She gasps and storms out screaming for her husband. After she has made her loud and very apparent exit, Peeta keeps kissing me. His brothers eventually come over and pull me off the couch, leaving Peeta's lips trailing mine till he almost falls off the couch. They set me down and laugh at him as he scowls and straightens his wrinkled T-shirt.

I catch a glance at the clock and see that I need to get home before my mother and sister begin to worry. Peeta holds out his arms and I gladly go into them. "I really have to go, but come over my place for the beginning of the Games in two hours?" he smiles at me and promises to be there. I smile at his brothers and give Peeta a kiss right on the lips, then go to each one of them and kiss their cheeks. I wave goodbye then head home to get ready for the thing I have been dreading for weeks.

* * *

Two hours later Peeta shows up and my mother sits in the rocking chair, Peeta and I on the couch and Prim takes a place between Peeta and I's legs on the floor. We sit for about ten minutes in silence, the TV not even on. Finally I get up and flick the switch to see two people giving a recap on the tributes and the favorites, it wont be for another five or so minutes until the Games actually begin.

When they finally show President Snow wishing the tributes one finally good luck, the four of us have sat motionless since I turned the TV on. We are all so afraid that we have to remember to breathe. Then the timer for the one minute wait begins. And the arena is a huge field, with a lake behind the cornucopia, the large golden horn that holds valuable things that can help a tribute survive if they can last though the initial blood bath. You can see there are supplies laid about. There is a huge forest to the left of the cornucopia. We see Gale and all inhale sharply, he is smiling. I guess he is happy to see the forest, some feeling of being home maybe. Then the count down begins, my heart beats faster and faster, I grab Peeta's hand and squeeze it so hard I may cut off his circulation. 20, 19, 18, 17, Prim buries her face in the couch. 10, 9, 8, 7, Peeta lets go of my hand, and then looks back at me feeling guilty, then grabs me and holds me tightly. 3, 2, 1. The buzzer sounds and the whole arena is in chaos, it takes a minute to pick out Gale, he has a sheet of plastic and an orange backpack.

That's when it happens

A girl, small in stature but a look so forceful it could kill, throws three knives at three tributes, and they all find their target. She turns around and sees Gale jogging towards the woods.

Why is he jogging?

Then she pulls a long, sharp knife out of her belt and throws it at Gale, it gets so close I know its has to hit.

I almost scream at the TV.

But just as we are about to see the outcome,

The TV shuts off.

* * *

Please comment or PM me with comments, concerns, criticisms, anything! I love feedback! -Hayley


	12. Chapter 12: No Need to Check the Fence

Hello my darlings! I can't believe how long this took! I actually had to reread everything and stayed up all night writing this. I have been not busy at all just really lazy. I have been writing a play, memorizing lines for a play, basically lots of theatrical stuff. It's called Pan the Man, and it tells children not to do drugs. A good lesson I think. That's my boring life, please please please comment criticize anything. I love any and all feedback. Hope you enjoy! And as of the moment I am typing this it's 126 days, 23 hours, 31 minutes, and 03 seconds until Catching Fire. Is anyone else as excited as I am?

* * *

Chapter 12: No Need To Check The Fence

The TV is black. It's not coming back on, why isn't it coming back on? Is Gale dead? Is there a knife plunged into his chest? Is he on his way home in a wooden box? We all sit there in silence, Prim has silent tears running down her face. I can't contain myself and I plunge my face into Peeta's shoulder. I sob like I did when my father never came out of the mines. He just rubs my back and I can feel his tears fall into my dirty, unwashed hair. About ten or twenty minutes later a knock is at the door. My mother doesn't move, Prim has gone into the bedroom and cuddled with the demon cat, and I am too dehydrated to move. So Peeta, being the only sensible one, drags me off of the couch and keeps and arm around me, while we get the door. He opens it to a Peacekeeper, I have never seen this one before. He holds a note card and hands it to Peeta, seeing as I am not functional. Peeta leads me back to the couch and reads the note aloud.

It says"Dear citizens of District Twelve. There are difficulties getting the broadcast of the Games to your District. Until the Games are over, we can not hope to fix the problem. We understand you have loved ones in the Games, so a note will be sent to all houses everyday at 3:00 with updates on all the tributes. May the odds be ever in your favor. -President Snow" Peeta takes the note and rips it. I just hold him tighter and sob a little harder, if that was possible.

"It didn't say anything about Gale did it?" questions Prim from the doorway.

"I'm sorry, no. If it did, you'd know," says Peeta in the sweetest voice he can manage. My mother is completely silent. She hasn't moved a muscle since the television turned off, she is still looking at it. I pull myself together and cross over to her.

"Mom, mom it's not going to turn on. You should get some rest, come on." I help her out of the rocking chair and lead her to Prim who takes her into the bedroom. "Prim, it's late and you should sleep too." She just nods at me. I go back to Peeta and stroke his hair out of his face. "Stay here tonight will you? I can't face to darkness alone." I whisper. He too just nods at me and begins to lay down on the couch. I grab the blanket in the corner and drape it over Peeta. I sit next to him and rub his back, he just stares at me. He then puts out his arms for me, and I gladly go into them. He holds me tightly, then I feel his long golden eyelashes flutter against my shoulder. They flutter again and he says, "Katniss, do you think he's gone?" I think for a moment then think of how weak I was earlier and decide to be strong now.

"No, he will be fine. Trust me. He is in that arena, curled up in a tree, waiting for the dawn." I turn around to face him, and kiss his forehead. I look into his eyes and see terror. I can almost see the scenarios going through his mind. It scares me, and I do something I have done only for my sister. I begin to sing. I don't sing a happy song, I sing a song my father taught me, and my mother forbade me to remember. Of course that just engraved it in my head. It's called the hanging tree. A forbidden song for forbidden thoughts. Peeta and I and everyone in Twelve shouldn't think that Gale is dead. I sing, and I can see the terror lessen slightly in his crystal blue eyes.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Peeta closes his eyes and relaxes slightly.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

I hold him tighter in my arms and think of Peeta and I as the people in this song.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

I begin to think of what would have happened if he were in the Games and we never had a chance to love each other.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

As I finish the song, I hear the nightingales pick up the tune. I then thank an unseen force that we did in fact, have a chance to love. And I realize right then, that if I ever lost him, I would have nothing at all. Just an empty shell of a girl.  
And I decide right then, that if he asked me to marry him. I'd say yes.

Hello again! Hoped you loved it! I will be writing more soon! Sorry for any grammar problems its 1:08. Please comment or PM me or something! even if its one word it would mean so much! And a long one would mean the world times shorter wait. Thank you! - Hayley


	13. Chapter 13: The Night it Finally Begins

Yay I actually wrote! Hope you all loved the last chapter! Please please review you have no idea how much faster it makes me want to write! Any and all feedback! Tell me you hate it or love it or have ideas of where you want it to go, whatever! Hope you enjoy Chapter 13!

* * *

Chapter 13 - The Night It Finally Begins

Peeta had left at about 11:00 and we agreed to meet up in the meadow at 2:30 so we would be together when the note came. I hope the Capital gave Gale some drugs or something to get rid of his illness. If he gets found by a tribute because of one of his hacking fits, I don't know what I'll do with myself. Peeta was really on edge this morning. Not like he was mad or anything, but I could tell he had a lot on his mind. I keep trying to tell him not to feel guilty about anything, but sometimes he can be just stubborn as me or Gale. I thought back to last night, on how I decided if Peeta asked, I would actually get married. I realize what your thinking, "your sixteen, you've been dating for a week. What's wrong with you? Your best friend is about to die, or could already be dead!" Listen, I have loved Peeta practically my whole life, and now I see that love as romantic love not brotherly love. I had shoved all thoughts of marriage in a bag and thrown it into the mines. Now,that's all changed, when it concerns Peeta anyway. I realized he is the only man I will marry. That's what's happened, and I'm actually ok with that.

* * *

It's about 2:30 now so I run down to the meadow, having been ready for over an hour. The meadow is empty when I get there, so I lay down and look at the clouds. Soon I hear footsteps running towards me, I see Peeta running with a note flying in his hand.

"Katniss, I have the note!" I jump up and meet him at the meadows edge.

"How? It's just 2:30?"

"I went to the Justice building first, and they gave me one." We just look at each other then at the note, and in one swift movement he opens the note and I swing to his side to read it.

It says all sorts of things about the other tributes but the very last sentence on the page is all I look at, "Gale Hawthorne: alive, unharmed, slept in tree and made snares for food. 3 miles from nearest tribute at 1:00."

"Peeta he's alright! He's alright!" He drops the note and he picks me up and spins me around. He sets me down and we just look at each other, I kiss him and he kisses me back. I feel the inferno deep within my stomach begin to grow and grow. We sit there in the meadow, kissing and enjoying life, now that we know our friend is safe, for now.

Over the next two weeks we have the same routine. Peeta gets the note from the Justice Building, then we read it and sigh in relief that he's ok. The weeks notes went like this:

Gale Hawthorne: alive, unharmed. Hunted through out day

Gale Hawthorne: alive, unharmed. Hunted through out day

Gale Hawthorne: alive, burned on left upper thigh from forest fire.

Gale Hawthorne: alive, received burn medicine. Chased up tree by both Districts 1+2 Female from 4 . Killed 2 tributes, District 4 female, and District 1 female. Dropped tracker jacker nest on sleeping tributes. Stung 4 times

Gale Hawthorne: alive, hallucinating from stings

Gale Hawthorne: alive, allied with District 11 female.

Gale Hawthorne: alive, hunted with ally

Gale Hawthorne: alive, blew up the 'Career' camp. Killed District 1 male with bow and arrow. No ally.

Gale Hawthorne: alive, unharmed, hunted through out day.

Gale Hawthorne: alive, unharmed. Lost water source and is in search of water. Received bottle of water.

Peeta and I have been doing well, the news of Gale brings a happiness to our lives that will only intensify when he comes home. We went to Toby's toasting after we heard that Gale had blown up the camp. Rye has a girlfriend now, her father works in the mines and her mother is a seamstress. She is learning the trade. We also found out that Toby and his wife are expecting their first child. They are beaming with happiness. Prim is over at the Hawthorne's a lot, she likes to hang out with Rory, Gales younger brother who is the same age as Prim. They are all doing alright, Peeta and I stop over there every couple of days to check on them and bring them food. Peeta is doing better, he brightens when we hear about Gale. I don't think he'll be the same until we get the note that says Gale is coming home, as a victor. As of yesterday's note only three tributes left. Today's note had no change. Tonight will be the finale no doubt, and tomorrow we will know. Missy Waller died a week ago because she tried to join the Careers, but the boy from 2 killed her in her sleep. Lately, Peeta has had something on his mind that he just won't tell me. I ask him, but his stubbornness wins out and he says he'll tell me eventually. He says its a good thing and not to worry, but I can't help but worry.

* * *

I wait for Peeta in the meadow, he said he was going to tell me what he had been keeping from me. As I see him walk along the road, he wears a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled all the way up and khakis, his signature look. He walks straight through the meadow, bends down and picks a dandelion, then continues towards me. He doesn't say a word, but has a huge smile on his face. He walks right up in front of me and tucks the weed behind my ear. He then kisses me so passionately I almost fall down. What he does next I can't believe. He kneels down and takes my hand, and asks me to marry him. He tells me how much he loves me, how long he's loved me. He tells me of the first day when his father pointed me out to him, when Gale and him decided to sit with me that very same day. The day, he says, that changed his life forever. He says, that day, he knew he would ask to me to marry him. I feel a silent tear run down my cheek, and I nod. I nod so hard and so fast I get a headache. My lips try to utter the word yes, but I think he gets what my answer is anyways. I bend down to him and kiss him, he holds me and we just kiss. We may only be sixteen,but we know what love is, we know its never wanting to leave your best friend, your soul mate.

I am going to be Mrs. Peeta Mellark, and by tomorrow we'll know if Gale can come to our wedding. Nothing could make this moment more perfect.


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Note

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this update, I will be posting again soon! I am actually working on a few things I wrote a Haymitch one shot about how he feels about always watching people die in the games and in the revolution. That will be called "There's a Grief that Cant Be Spoken". I am actually posting that right after this chapter so please check it out! Then I have another story called "I Guess It's Death Or Forever" about Peeta having to be victor alone and try to keep Katniss who has never been in the games out of the spotlight. I wrote a few chapters for that but the storyline was different and I have to change it slightly before I put it on. I'll keep you posted about that! And I know I keep saying it but please review! It means the world to me and I would really appreciate it if you did review! Sadly this story is winding down, but once it ends I'd be happy to write a short sequel to it If anyone is interested! Let me know! Enjoy chapter 14!

Chapter 14: The Final Note

I wake up to the forest breeze in my hair which has been undone from its normal braid. I see the clouds in the sky and a mockingjay flying overhead. I look to the wonderful man next to me. I smile and gently sit up, trying not to wake him. We must have fallen asleep in the meadow last night, because I didn't choose to sleep in dandelions. I don't mind though, who could? Who could when you've just agreed to be with the most amazing man for the rest of your life? I can't believe that I did agree. I thought that there would surely be a war inside me, debating and deciding did I make the right choice. Oddly enough, there is no war. When I think about it, it just makes me smile and brings a warm sensation in the pit of my chest. I gently lean down and plant a simple kiss on his lips. His eyes flutter but they don't open, his lips just reach out for mine, and I gladly let them. He opens his eyes and his crystal blue ones gaze back into my grey ones with such love I only hope that mine show the same. Just as he is about to speak, we hear the familiar chime of the clock in town. It chimes ten times. We slept till ten? I jump up and look around.

"Katniss, it's fine. Your mother probably sent Prim out earlier to see if we were here. My family doesn't care so whenever I show up is fine. Just sit down, I want to enjoy the day with my fiancée," he says. I can't help but smile when he calls me that. I am his fiancée. I have a fiancée. I think my dad would be proud of me taking the leap of faith into a life of love. I sit back down next to him and hold his knee.

"Peeta, they care about you. I bet they are worried about you right now. I bet Prim ran down to the bakery to tell your father where you were." I smile at him and he nods knowing I won't let him think he is unloved. We then hear someone coming and look to see a peacekeeper coming through the Seam. He man spots us and comes over.

"Have you been given the note?" He asks in the most monotone voice I have every heard. "No we have not," Peeta says. The man hands him the note and walks away to the other houses. We exchange a look and he hands me the note. I don't even have to k to know what he wants. He wants me to read it first because he knows this is the last one, and if it reads Gale's death he won't be able to take it. I carefully oven the envelope and read the single line printed on it.

Gale Hawthorne: Victor

I can only say one thing in this moment, "Peeta, he did it." We both smile and embrace each other, no other words can be, or need to be said. Our friend just made it home alive from the Capitol. They will be doing his interviews now probably, and should be home in a day or two. We are so blissfully happy that its crazy. He is coming home, and we are getting married. That's when it sinks in for me, we have to face him again. He was mad at us when he left, why wouldn't he still be. Maybe the fact that me made it home to all he loves will brighten his mood. I look to the blonde boy in front of me and see that the same realization is hitting him to.

Gale won the games, now we have to win him back.

Two days later we are standing at the train station. Peeta grips my hand and we give each other smiles of encouragement. We've never had to deal with someone who just got out of hell. We are so nervous to see him it's maddening. It should be a moment of pure joy like it is for Hazel and the rest of the Hawthorne's. As soon as the train pulls in Peeta let's go of my hand and sticks his in his pockets.

"Peeta, come on. There is no reason to be self conscious. He will have to accept it, wouldn't you accept it if you were in his place?"

"That's the difference, I should be in his place. I was called you should be greeting me home. Not him, I just can't take it." He turns to me and rests his head on my shoulder. I hold him and whisper soothing words to him, reminding him that Gale choose to do this for him. He did it because he loved him like any one of his brothers. It was something he felt he had to do. Now it's time to help him get back to normal. Then I just stay quiet and just rub circles on his back. Then we hear the doors open up and out stumbles Haymitch, then Gale walks out. The crowd cheers and the cameras flash. He doesn't look too deep into the crowd that he can see us. He just waits for the cameras to stop, and waits for the people to leave. He embraces his family and then he sees us. He sees his best friend holding hands with his other best friend. He walks right to us and stops. We say nothing, and he says nothing. Then I can't take it and I let go of Peeta's hand and I hug him. It takes him a minute before he hugs me back. As I jump away I say "Gale, thank god your home." Then he turns to Peeta, they exchange eye contact for a minute then they both hug each other. We promise to meet him the next day at his new victors village house to catch up. He walks away with his family, thank god they are all together again. Hopefully the three of us will be all happy and together again too.


End file.
